More than Friends
by DangerousNami21
Summary: Joey suddenly finds himself in the arms of his lover one day.


**_Type:Yaoi. One-shot. Lemon  
_**

**_Pairing:SetoxJoey_**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh.  
_**

_**

* * *

More Than Friends**_

It was a regular day at school and I walked into the theater. Today we are going to watch a play for our English class. I took my seat near the back and waited for everyone to arrive. Joey took a seat besides me and I only smiled a secret smile.

The theater filled up and once everyone was here the lights went down. I stretched and put my arm behind his seat. He was concentrated on the stage. I leaned into his ear and blew into it. I quickly put my hands on my lap and pretended to be interested on the stage. From the corner of my eye I saw him touch his ear. He went back to the scene that was playing. I put my arm behind his chair and slowly I touched his ear.

He looked at me with a startled expression. I looked at him with a facial expression that said that I didn't do anything. He turned back to the stage. After some time passed I continued to bug him again. This time I made ghost like traces on the back of his neck. His faced was stained crimson. I put my hands back on my lap. He stood up and rushed for the door. I waited after awhile to go and follow him. I made my way out of the theater unnoticed.

I went to the restroom and I put my ear by the door and heard faint panting noises. I walked inside and found him facing the corner. I locked the door and as quietly as possible I made my way towards him. We were the only ones in the restroom and no one would notice are absence. I put my arms around him and breathed in his scent. He was startled causing him to cum all over his hands. He turned his head and saw me. He seemed relieved that it was me and he instantly relaxed in my arms.

"Can you please let me go, Kiba?" he asked. I tightened my arms around him. I kissed his neck and I felt him suck in a breath. I touched his neck and I tilted his chin back to expose his beautiful white neck. I made my way under his shirt and played with his nipples.

I kept my mouth on his neck while I tilted it back and I played with his nipple. It became too much for him and he released his voice. I stopped my hands and mouth and backed away from him. He whimpered and turned around. He looked at me with a lustful and needing look in his eyes. He held out his arms and I only excepted the welcome. I held his body close to mine and he only waited to see what I'll do.

He leaned close to my lips and looked into my eyes. I smirked at him and claimed his mouth. I worked my way to his jeans and manged to slip them off. He let go and panted. He leaned against the wall with his jeans around his ankles. He gasped when he felt the cold air hit his arousal. I held his hips and made circling motions on his sensitive skin. I licked the tip and heard muffled moans. I took it into my mouth with no warnings at all. I felt it hit the back of my thoat causing my gag reflex to react. I heard muffled moans again. I released his groin causing him to fall to the ground. He was sticky with pre-cum and panting.

The need grew stronger and he looked at me with pleading eyes. He whimpered, he was confused and didn't know what to do. I only looked at him. He started to unbutton his shirt and he kicked off his jeans. I sat on the floor next to him and put him on my lap. I kissed his neck and pumped him fast. I kicked off my shoes. He put his hands on his mouth and I pulled them off. He arched his back and yelled my name.

I sat him on the floor. I stood up and took off my pants. He was on his knees and I shoved my arousal in his mouth.I held the back of his head while I thrust into his mouth. I came hard and spilled the contents down his throat. I released his mouth and got on my knees.

I spread his legs open and fixed myself at his pink entrance. He put his arms around my neck and I slid myself in slowly. I groaned at the tightness around my arousal. He moaned and melted in my arms. I went slowly at first. Then he started to shake his hips, wanting me to go faster. He hid his face in the crook of my neck. I nibbled on his ear and ran my hand all over his sensitive body. I started to go faster and he moaned muffled moans.

I got his hand and pulled him away from my neck and he held onto my shoulders. I caressed his cheek and he opened his eyes. I looked deeply into his golden eyes. I went faster and he rose his voice. He called my name over and over like a chant. I was close to release. I felt his walls tighten around me and his body shook with release. I came right after and called his name. We slumped against the cold hard floor and panted for air.

I held him in my arms and we just stayed like that for a long while. I called my driver to pick us up. I lied him gently against the floor. I cleaned myself up and put on my clothes. I cleaned him and put on his clothes but he still wouldn't wake up.

I came close to his ear and whispered,"I love you, my puppy."

He sat up in alarm and his face turned bright red. He got up and we left out the door. My driver was waiting for outside of the school. We got in and drove to my house. He was looking out the window the whole way. He never turned his head my way.

"I love you,too," he said.


End file.
